Arm rests have long been incorporated for the convenience and comfort of both a driver and passenger of automotive vehicles. Arm rests have been attached to or formed as part of the interior door panel. Other centrally located arm rests have been foldable into the car seat or have been mounted on top of a central console.
Adjustments to car seats and steering wheels have long been incorporated to accommodate differently sized people. The steering wheel has been made to tilt up and down as well as extend rearwardly or retract forwardly. Motorized seats are now common that can adjust vertically as well as fore and aft to accommodate for different leg lengths. Adjustments can also be made to tilt the seat at varying positions. Furthermore, air inflated lumbar supports are known that support the driver's lower back.
When the seats are adjusted vertically to lift or lower the occupant, the occupant's arm and elbow are also raised or lowered. Presently, the arm rests that are incorporated on a central console or in the door panel do not follow the adjustment of the seat. The fixed arm rests are designed to be properly positioned to fit the profile of an average driver for that vehicle. However, many drivers do not fit the average driver profile and either are differently sized or merely desire the position of the seat differently from another person of similar size. Most drivers adjust a seat for having their legs comfortably positioned with respect to the operating pedals. Many drivers face the undesirable consequence of having the arm rests out of the optimum position. The undesirable consequential position of the arm rest may result in the arm rest no longer being used because it is out of reach.
What is needed is an arm rest or other resting surface that can have its vertical or horizontal position adjusted to provide for added comfort and usage for various seat positions and variously sized people.